1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system and an image processing apparatus for sending image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing apparatuses provided with an operation key “send mail to myself” are conventionally known. For example, according to the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-101484, when a user operates an operation key “send mail to myself”, an e-mail address of the user operating the image processing apparatus is set as a destination of image data. Thus, the user can reduce the time and effort to input his/her e-mail address in sending the image data to his/her mail address.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-101484, an operation key “send mail to myself” for setting an e-mail address is discussed. In addition to the “send mail to myself” key, an operation key “send file to myself” can be provided to image processing apparatuses. Sending a file means, for example, sending image data using a protocol such as Server Message Block (SMB) and File Transfer Protocol (FTP).
In the image processing apparatus including such a “send file to myself” operation key, in response to an operation of the “send file to myself” operation key, a folder of the user operating the image processing apparatus is set as the destination of image data. Accordingly, the user can reduce the time and effort to input folder information indicating the folder of the user's own in sending (storing) image data to the folder of the user's own. The folder to be set according to the operation of the “send file to myself” can be, for example, a folder set in advance by the user himself/herself.
Meanwhile, a function of limiting the folder that can be used as a destination for file transmission to a folder set in “send file to myself” is discussed (hereinafter, referred to as my folder restriction). The function aims to prevent a general user from mistakenly or intentionally sending image data to an improper folder and leaking confidential information. If an administrator sets the my folder restriction, a general user cannot set a destination for file transmission in methods other than “send file to myself”.
In the case where a user sets in advance a folder to be set in “send file to myself” by himself/herself, however, even if the administrator sets the my folder restriction, the user can send data anywhere by changing the registered contents. This may cause confidential information leakage.